One Mixed up Coincedence
by Keli-sama
Summary: AU He was hated for his blood. She was royal by blood. What happens when they fall in love? R&R please. No flames but constructive critism is welcome. * *


**One Mixed Up Coincidence**

**Summary: He was considered "filthy" because of his hanyou blood. She was a princess because of her blood. Could this be a dream? InuKag, SanMir.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Inuyasha and company. The rightful ownership belongs to Takahashi-san, descendents, and sunset studious. Damn right now, I wish I were her daughter!**

**Ages: Inuyasha-18, Kagome-17, Sango-18, Miroku-18, Sesshoumaru-22, Shippou-14, Kikyou-18, Souta-7**

**Chapter 1: The princess**

"Sango… Come on!" a girl hollered at her sister. Big blue eyes shining in the light of day and brown hair cascaded to her hips. She had to go out and adventure _today_, when they were specifically told to stay inside.

"But Kagome…" the girl referred to as Sango came almost running down the stairs, "Today is evaluation of the help! We were told to stay INSIDE!" Sango was never much of a rule-breaker. After all, all you had to do was look in the dazzling hazel eyes and know immediately that she was lying. By no means, would she lie to the guards, especially on today, and say she was a servant. "Today is evaluation of the help and SURELY every servant would be in the main room, they'd know we're lying!"

"That, my dear sister, is why I swiped these!" Kagome held up two evaluation results, passing evaluation results.

"How on EARTH did you get your hands on those?" Sango's mouth touched the floor.

"Kouga," Kagome replied simply and smiled cockily. Kouga was the one servant who could not resist Kagome, no matter how silly the request, he would do it. Even if she told him to jump in a circle, singing Merry-Do-Dandy, patting his head, and rubbing his stomach, he would do it all with a smile on his face.

"That explains it…" Sango caught up with her sister and they politely walked past some guards bowing their heads.

"Where ARE you going?" one asked eying the girls with acute interest.

"We work in the kitchens; we need ginger, parsley, and confectioner's sugar." Kagome said counting off her fingers looking to the ceiling as if trying to remember.

"Oh don't forget the sweet treats for the little boy!" Sango piped in truthfully talking about Shippou. He was not part of the royal family but he might have well have been, ever since Kagome found him on one of her little escapades.

"We'll need to see your evaluation sheets," another said formally. Kagome took one out of her robe and gave it to the guards, Sango following suit.

"Nice evaluations ladies. You follow every order given to you. That's good," the guards let them through the palace doors. "Will you need a couch?"

"No that's quite alright. The nearest market is less than an hour walk. I think we'll be fine." Kagome inclined her head in a small bow and walked away with Sango at her tail.

Once the made it past the palace doors Kagome busted out laughing, "I-I can't BELIVE they actually fell for it!"

Sango stood shaking her head and rolled her eyes. What else would Kagome think? Yeah they would really catch us when we are dressed as servants and we told them we are servants. They were more likely to be in disbelief if we had told them we were the princesses.

"How do you plan on getting us back in the castle?" Sango asked logically.

"Umm I hadn't thought that far… Maybe the same way we came in. Kitchen servants," Kagome sobered and straightened up.

"So where are our adventures taking us today?" Sango said.

"Open market, there are some things that I wanted to see if I could get," Kagome said.

"And you couldn't do this with momma knowing? I expected this of Souta who is almost ten years our junior but _you_, you could have done this on any day!" Sango flung her arms in the air and walked towards the town, Kagome in the lead.

"You know I can do without the criticism, especially since it's in no way constructive and I, for once, want to go to open market and be treated like a regular woman! I really do _not_ want to talk about this in public. Wait till we get home," Kagome said head held high and feet carrying her quickly.

"But you still can't deny who we are and what we someday have to do," Sango whispered seeing as now they were amongst people the switched to the guise of gossiping teens.

"Ooh, I really don't want to talk of so much work now, but I do admit it is inevitably," Kagome leaned in and whispered back. They both giggled and started gossiping for real about things that went on in the palace. However, of course they have a secret code for everything.

The walked into the open square and got cinnamon, ginger, parsley and the confectioner's sugar that the kitchens needed but also picked up some paintings and paints and canvas' that Kagome wanted. Sango found a few clips and a couple casual dresses. After a bit of shopping and picking up art utensils and sweets for Shippou they were out of all the money they brought.

Kagome laughed as Sango told a story about her first time leaving palace grounds, naturally using code words. She was not watching were she was going and ran into something hard. The things dropped from her hand but she was caught just in time by a couple of strong arms.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking in front of me," she apologized to a pair of golden eyes and a smirk.

"It's all good. I'll try to get out of your way next time," he smirked as she blushed. He pulled her into a standing position and he helped gather her things. Luckily, nothing was broken or ripped, not even the clay jars of paint. Once she had all her belongings, he inclined his head. She drank in his strong features. She knew she would be drawing him for the next couple of days, he was beautiful. Long silver hair, twin suns for eyes, triangular dog-ears screaming hanyou, muscular built the perfect male specimen.

"Kagome let's go! We will get in trouble if we miss curfew again. Or is your new boyfriend too important?" Sango teased from up ahead.

"Goodbye, hopefully we will meet again," Kagome, said to the stranger whispering the last part.

He did not miss it though; as she ran off to her sister, he smiled saying, "Hopefully."

* * *

When they got back to the palace, the same guards were there and let them right in, after they dropped the stuff for the kitchen off, they quickly ran up to their conjoined rooms. They had been gone almost all day. 

"So dear sister, what was up with that guy that you bumped into?" Sango inquired lying out on her sister's bed. Kagome, who was putting art supplies away in the closet, blushed and chose to ignore her sister at least until she was done.

"Nothing, I guess." Kagome got out watching the sunset though her eastern wall that was virtually made of glass, a window, leading out to a balcony. She pulled out a sketchpad and a charcoal pencil and dropped down beside her sister.

"Are you going to draw him?" Sango asked leaning over to get a better view of the paper. Kagome did not reply but simply drew lines on the paper. The almost perfect reflection of the man showed up on the page after about a half hour. The man in the picture was leaning against a wall in formal wear, looking up to the sky. He was outside because the wall ended a couple inches away from him and you could see the forest under a night sky.

"It's beautiful," were Sango's only words. She lit an oil lamp and held it to the paper for a better view. "Where is he? Surely not outside the palace!" Sango looked closer to the picture and it did look like Kinoa forest right outside the window.

"I do not know Sango. I don't even know who he is." Kagome said finally looking up from the drawing.

"That is truly and talent you possess. Don't abuse it too much, okay?" looking up Sango sighed, "I wish I could draw like you."

"Do not say that! You possess the talent of story telling. You may not realize it but you stories are amazingly wonderful! They take you to make believe places, places you only find in the most fantastic of dreams. I would kill to be able to have an imagination like that." Kagome plopped back on her pillow to stare at the ceiling.

"You do know you might never see him again right?" Sango looked sad, "I mean we're princesses he's probably not in a court, part of the working class. We cannot marry out of royalty. You know that."

"I know. Moreover, I do not even know the fellow. He could be a murderer for all I know." Kagome responded, "But something in his eyes… Sango, something about him drew me in, and there must be a reason for me bumping into him in such an absurd manner."

"I think we should pay the town another visit, maybe next week. See if we find him again. If so then we'll invite him to the New Knights ball," Sango said understandingly.

"Okay," was all Kagome said she paused a while before adding, "We'll probably have to explain in the morning. We should get some rest."

* * *

That's all I got so far. Don't hate me, please. I know it's short... I'm sorry!!!

Keli-sama


End file.
